The present invention relates to server stability, and more specifically, to monitoring server stability based on a stability time specification of the server.
In the contemporary art, a virtual server is a virtual machine hosted by a hypervisor. A single server machine may host many virtual servers, where each virtual server represents a share of computer resources, such as central processing unit (CPU), memory, and storage resources, and hosts a separate operating system (OS) image. The OS image executes middleware and business applications, and can be operated and rebooted independently from other virtual servers.
Typically, a collection of managed virtual servers, such as a Workload Resource Group (WRG), include virtual servers of different architectures, all working together to execute a business workload. The OS image on each virtual server may provide some value-added contribution to the overall business workload. Contemporary computing environments detect the failure of a virtual server and restart the virtual server “in place.” In other words, the failing virtual server is terminated and restarted, often on the same system, virtual server, or in the same virtual machine. A set of redundant virtual servers is typically defined to process the same business functions as the failing virtual server and take over in case of restart or failure.